


Five Times the Love

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw an unspoken prayer between those exquisite, golden lashes, and he answered, seizing the other’s attention with a hard pass to the back of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Love

**_// one_ **

Tedium. Ennui. Insipidity.

He saw an unspoken prayer between those exquisite, golden lashes, and he answered, seizing the other’s attention with a hard pass to the back of his head.

_Watch me. I can change your world._

**_// two_ **

He said,  _the only one who can beat me is me_ , even though he wanted, yearned, and craved for defeat.

For a while, he wished that Kise would be the one to defeat him, but then he realized the Kaijou ace had already won his heart.

**_// three_ **

The next time their paths crossed again, they found themselves by the sidelines, cheering for the same team. It was oddly fitting, because this story never was about them.

It was good to be a part of something bigger. It was great to hear Kise’s voice echoing his own. It was incredible to know that, in that split second, they shared the same emotions.

**_// four_ **

He never thought they’d play on the same team again, but here they are, fighting the same battle. A persisting sense of deja vu continues to haunt him as he bestows playful violence on the other before the game. There’s so much at stake, but the path before them is clear.

He watches Kise slap the ball out of their opponent’s hand just in time, and smiles.

**_// five_ **

One day, he’ll say, “ _You make me happy. That’s reason enough to stay by your side, isn’t it?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glamandslam on Tumblr for AoKise Day.


End file.
